RPF-RPM War
The RPF-RPM War, also known as The 2017 RPF Civil War, was a war between the Rebel Penguin Federation and the Rebel Penguin Marines. The war began following the dismissal of Elmikey from The RPF Leadership council, on December 7, 2017. Elmikey founded The RPM with the aim of re-instating himself as RPF leader by overthrowing Popsicle and Chip. The War The war itself is a pretty historical one. Like mentioned before, it was a civil war. Many loyal people of Elmikey went to join the RPM and the non-loyal ones stayed. It even brought on some non RPF soldiers and some short term RPF soldiers. How it started The war started on November 7th, 2017, after Elmikey was couped from the Rebel Penguin Federation. Elmikey had been accused of corruption, laziness and having a dictator-like mindset towards The RPF. After his coup most were in happiness and some were in hatred. So the hatred ones joined the RPM, that Elmikey created after being couped. RPM attracted ex-RPF leaders, short term RPF soldiers, RPF soldiers, and anti-RPF people. Diplomatic Issues Their first public demonstration was held on December 9, 2017. During this demonstration, several members of The Tuba Army joined them. Shortly after, the two armies officially allied together against The RPF. It was assumed that The RPM would be fighting alongside The Tubas in The Tuba-RPF War. However, it was announced by the Tuba Leader, Cajan, on the officialy Tuba website that they were not allying with The RPM. On December 10, 2017, RPM General Smarmylegend published a speech on The RPM website. The speech attacked the leaders of The RPF, defended Elmikey, praised Elmikey's impact and legacy on The RPF, and effectively officially declared war. As of December 31, 2017, Smarmylegend is no longer part of The RPM. The War Begins Battle of Deep Freeze On December 12, 2017, the RPM and RPF clashed in their first battle. The RPF-organised event "Operation: Rebel Burst" was interrupted by members of The RPM on the server Deep Freeze. Elmikey, himself, was present - as was Popsicle, the RPF Leader. The RPF used its classic tactics of "bombs", repeated chants and synchronized emoticon use. The RPF also used a "pile" tactic, where its soldiers swarmed members of The RPM, covering them. During the battle, Elmikey was briefly kicked from the server which caused several of the RPM soldiers to become demoralized. After declaring victory, The RPF went to the Dance Club to celebrate. The RPM, however, took this as a retreated and declared that they were victorious. As a result, it has not been determined which army won the battle, though the discord of the RPF confirmed that the the RPF did indeed go to the Dance Club to celebrate. Skirmish of Glacier On December 22nd, The RPF was having a Olympic event on Oasis/Glacier. RPM decided to raid the event. This raid was believed to be planned and pitched to Elmikey before the even started. Soon RPM went to Glacier in attempt to disrupt the event, however it was a failure. Attacks Against the RPF Several joint Roman-RPF events were raided by the RPM and several other allies. Some of the raids, successful, most were not. End of the War The war ended with the RPM's shutdown in April 21st, 2018.Category:Wars Category:Rebel Penguin Federation